Imma what?
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: this is the story of a 16-year-old girl and what she goes through as her abused life takes a strange turn in a direction she never thought possible. I have accepted all the Oc positions that I said I would add previously, so ignore the mentions of it in the first two chapters. remember to review like BOSSES!
1. Chapter 1

full summary:

A girl gets dragged to a jewelry party by her mother, who constantly ignores her, and abusive older sister. There, the only thing that gains her interest is a mysterious ring.

Hardly a day later, strange things have started to happen and it goes from bad to worse. The mother being killed in a car accident while driving the sisters home; the older sister ending up in the hospital; and the youngest sister is left home alone.

After being afraid of the dark for all of her life, she's scared to stay by herself; so she uses money she's been saving up to buy a ticket to Japan to stay with a very close friend she's had since the penpal program three years ago.

...

this is a story i randomly thought of one night and it also made me reflect on times when i had been bullied as a child. i guess you could say those, and my creative mind, gave birth to this story. i hope all you readers out there enjoy this as much as i'm going to enjoy writing it.

warning: rated for blood, gore, and cursing later on. don't read if you don't want to read about any of that.

* * *

Chapter One: The Day it All Changed

... ... ...

I hate this place.

No. That's an understatement. I **_dread_** this place. I'd rather be anywhere but here. Here, is a small town i don't bother remembering the name of, but i'm in the most northern part of the upper peninsula of Michigan. Hey, my name is Torri Angelosmache. I know, weird name for a 16-year-old Irish/Scottish girl originally from Thurso, Scotland, but that's what it's been my whole life. I've been stuck here for 6 years now. 6 years; well, all my life really; of being called a freak and other things and have been beaten on for something or another.

I rub the newest mark of angry on my lower right ribs. The one responsible was my older sister, Heather Mattews. she loves to make life HELL for me, which I why I was the outcast everywhere we went, because she was Miss Popular and all and everyone at school loved her, VERY few exceptions here and there though.

I never got why she and mom hated me so much, well mom screamed that I looked and acted too much like my father, so there's a reason for ya. But my sister will beat me for the STUPIDEST of things! Or for no Reason at all!

Anyway, it's currently thunder storming like it never has before. For reasons i cannot comprehend, I've always loved thunderstorms. Rain is water, and I love water; and the thunder booms have always been very calming to me. I turned away from the window when I heard my door creak open.

My sister, who I honestly wish I never had, walked in and placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips like I was a piece of trash that no one had bothered picking up. She and mom are both neat freaks, everything has got to be absolutely perfect or they go nuts; see why she would have that look?

"Now, brat." One of the things that she calls me, she's never called me by my name. "We're going to a jewelry party with mom, and you are to sit in the corner of the room and stay silent."

That's how I've always been, I thought as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. That's when I got popped across the face.

"Don't cock an attitude with me, bitch!" She snarled. "Or do you want to be punished again?"

I froze stiff at that, that's something I always hated with all of my being and she knows it. She smirked down at me,

"Good, now get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes." Then she strutted out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I groaned as I slid down a bit and ran a hand through my short dark blonde hair, which was cut short because Heather threw a temper tantrum about a week ago and took scissors to it. I climbed out of my hammock like bed and trudged over to my dresser and pulled out a black bra and underwear, a pair of torn blue jeans, baggy orange t-shirt that says 'Camp Half-Blood' after my favorite book series, baggy black hoodie, dark brown shoes and dark sunglasses. After dressing, I flew down the stairs and quickly shot into the very back seat of the minivan, mom climbed into the driver seat a few minutes later.

Mother's real name is Christina Mattews, she's 36 years old, has long light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin and skinny build. She was dressed in a grey business suit with cranberry shirt, indicating that she had recently gotten out of work. She ignored my entire existence like she always has.

I mentally sighed; she was never going to acknowledge me because she's thought I was a devil ever since my very birth; I think I can blame my father for that, I have his eyes after all. Twenty minutes passed before my sister strutted out. The 17-year-old was in the tightest white mini skirt on the planet, a hot pink fitted top that showed off her way too skinny build, white 6-inch heels, her light brown hair was curled and thrown over her shoulder, her dirty brown eyes looked terrible with all that hot pink eye shadow and her pale skin had WAY too much make-up. How does she get away with wearing all that? She looks like a hooker or a striper or something.

She climbed into the front passenger seat, and as mom started the engine, turned the radio on to a certain station and jacked up the volume. A specific song blared out of the speakers, one I actually liked. It's called 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood.

"And I dug my key into the side of his pretty little

souped-up 4-wheel drive,

Carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

Slashed a hole in all four tires,

Maybe next time he'll think,

Before he cheats..."

It was about an hour and a half later that we arrived at the restaurant, this is apparently where this 'jewelry party' was being held this time. Mom parked the car and we all got out, after locking it mom led Heather towards the front doors, I hung a few feet behind them.

When we entered the place, it was rather loud, I almost flinched at the first wave of noise that reached my ears. There were many adults at the bar, running around as waiters and waitresses, or sitting at tables, all chatting up storms.

We continued walking around the restaurant until we found a closed off section that had a sign that mentioned that it was only for those there for the jewelry party. We walked in and a lady greeted us, she and mom exchanged a friendly hug; work friends probably; then she said hello to my sister and said how cute she was. Ugh, really? She's the worst form of ugly that walks this earth. Then the lady handed them what looked to be a ticket of some kind, then they went and sat down at a center table. My mom must of warned her that I was coming because when I entered, she turned on her heel and walked away to go talk to someone else. I shrugged it off, this is a normal thing for me, I was never very social in the first place.

I made my way to the farthest back corner away from all the chattering women that were so bubbly and preppy and shit. I found a table that had a corner chair right against a full window that allowed view of the soon coming storm. I inwardly smiled and plopped into that seat, crossed my arms over my chest, closed my eyes and rested my head against the window.

The auras of everyone were all a different color, really weak and hard to see clearly, but I could sense them all moving around, they were like shimmering force fields around every individual. I ceased my eyebrows together a bit when a figure came closer to me, the aura was actually a livid sky blue color, and I got a sense of friendliness from it. It was odd, for me at least, I'm sure you can already guess why. I cracked an eye open to see who it was.

The woman looked to be in her late forties, though she could be older; her ink black hair had few grey streaks here and there, but fell gently around her shoulders in a soft, wavy curls; her eyes were a light jade green; her skin a natural peach color and she had a normal healthy built. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a light green/blue shirt, a sterling silver cross necklace embedded with small white gems, matching hanging earring and white flats. She gave me a small smile, which did unnerve me a little.

"Hello. What's your name?" she asked in a soft voice that sounded almost like bells. I, however, remained silent. She quickly noticed this and continued, "Did you receive a ticket for a chance to win a free piece of jewelry?"

She stood there, patiently waiting until I shook my head no. She picked up a roll of tickets from a table nearby; she must be one of the hosts for this party; then torn one off and handed it to me. I took it and looked down at it, it was like ordinary raffle tickets you'd find at carnivals and festivals, with little numbers printed at the top. I looked back up when she set a small tray of buffalo wings in front of me, I was a little surprised by this.

"You look hungry, child." She smiled sweetly, I was about to shake my head no, but my stomach gave me away. I blushed a little in embarrassment, but she let out a soft laugh. "Go ahead and eat, the drawing will begin shortly."

I nodded my thanks and started to eat a few, the wings were spicy garlic, which I found that I really liked and the lady walked away to talk to other guests. She was right when she said that it would start soon, because I had just finished in 7 minutes and few moments later, it began. I listened as the nice lady from earlier introduced herself as Linda, but then tuned the rest out until I heard mention of the drawing contest and saw everyone pulling out their tickets.

I pulled mine out of my pocket and glanced down at it, disappointed after not hearing the numbers called a few times, but then quickly dismissed it. That is, until 15 minutes later when I heard Linda say,

"Ticket number: 577068."

I glanced down at my ticket and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, I must of heard wrong.

"Again, ticket number: 577068."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise, that's my ticket number. I looked up to meet Linda's gaze and shyly raised my hand to where it was level with my head. She smiled and called me up, I slowly stood from my chair and made my way over. I heard Heather scoff and snarl quietly behind me, hating that she had lost; I resisted the urge to turn around, smirk and flip her off. I made it to the front table where every piece of jewelry they currently had laid out, Linda smiled again and said I had free reign to choose any one piece I wanted.

I looked and walked around the tables cautiously, trying to find something interesting, but most of it was too girly for my tastes. But then I stopped the one I wanted, it was a ring with a thick silver/steel band, with two stripes of black going all the way around. It looked like a men's ring, but I didn't care and picked it up from among the rest, it felt cool to the touch and when I slipped it on my middle finger on my left hand, it fit perfectly. I noticed Linda looking at it from across the table, she had a nervous look on her face, but she quickly hid it with a smile and said that I made a very nice choice. I was curious about the previous look, but I shrugged it off, made my way back to my corner seat, and stuffed my hands in my black hoodie's pockets as I returned my gaze to the newly falling rain. The rest of the party continued, all the talking and gossiping in the party and the rest of the restaurant continued as it had the entire time.

I never did notice a few things that night:

1, was that Linda cast me many saddened looks on several occasions throughout the rest of the night.

2, the ring glowed and pulsed a few times before returning to its natural look.

3, my life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

read and review like bosses if you want to see how this girl's life tries in with Yu Yu Hakusho!

i will also accept 2 or 3 others to join me in this story. so let me know if you are interested.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to Review!

- Black Dragon Valkyrie


	2. Chapter 2

Full summary:

A girl gets dragged to a jewelry party by her mother, who constantly ignores her, and abusive older sister. There, the only thing that gains her interest is a mysterious ring.

Hardly a day later, strange things have started to happen and it goes from bad to worse. The mother being killed in a car accident while driving the sisters home; the older sister ending up in the hospital; and the youngest sister is left home alone.

After being afraid of the dark for all of her life, she's scared to stay by herself; so she uses money she's been saving up to buy a ticket to Japan to stay with a very close friend she's had since the penpal program three years ago.

...

I personally want to thank AnimeGmr101 for reviewing! thanks a whole bunch little sis! you get sweet snow! but don't tell Hiei! *laughs* and I promise that your Oc will make an appearance soon, PROMISE!

to everyone else, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and hope to get more AWESOME reviews! remember, there are only 1 or 2 more spots for anyone who wishes to add an Oc to this story to make it even more interesting! so let me know RIGHT AWAY if you're interested! i'm not a mind reader like a certain fire demon we all know, so again let me know if you're interested!

Anyway, Enjoy the story peeps! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2: The Secret of the Ring

… … …

I am currently curled up in my hammock bed, eyes squeezed tight and gripping my blanket around me like it was about to disappear in smoke. Even though my shades were open and the bright lights from the headlights of passing cars driving by, hit the window literally every few seconds; I still shivered in fright. The dark was never my friend, all because of what usually came with it every night. I used to love the dark as a very young child, because I could always hide in it; but now, it was often used against me as a dark veil to make my constant abuser invisible to my eyes. Its name was that of the pink and white dressed slut that I was slapped by earlier this evening. Granted, I could sense her aura, but it didn't prepare me for whatever beating she had in mind every time she sneaks into my room.

Tonight was no exception, I was kicked in the side I don't know how many times; my head pounded from the blows with a mallet; and I could still taste coppery blood in my mouth from biting my tongue to keep from screaming. It only got worse when I screamed, even a slight whimper made the beatings worse.

Then I finally couldn't take it anymore, I sat up, threw my blanket off, and closed my eyes before slowly standing out of my bed and slowly walking towards the opposite side of the room. I finally felt the light switch, which is next to my door, and switched it on. Taking a moment to open and adjust my eyes, I made my way to the mirror which was about half the size of a piece of computer paper and sat on my dresser, I picked it up and stared down at it curiously. It never stopped amazing me that my irises were this color. To specify, they are liquid silver with a few black and dark grey streaks in the irises. It often scared people and they would call me a freak; or a reincarnation of the devil as my mom has put it; but it was still intriguing to me. There is no way that this is a normal color. I wonder if it's a birth defect or something? I doubt it, cause everything in me still works perfectly fine, or at least as far as I know.

A sudden rumbling sound caught my attention, it was deep and gravely sounding; I turned but saw nothing but my bed, window, and my backpack in the corner of the room. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, what the hell? But then I heard it again, louder this time, and like the sound of a giant semi engine. Then something crossed my mind, that wasn't an engine, something or someone was growling; like a vicious wolf, a male one, but it was deeper and sounded more savage. I frantically looked around me, there was no place that the sound could of come from. The growling stopped suddenly, and instead I heard something shocking.

It was a voice.

_"Onna… quit doing that, you are giving me a headache."_

My eyes widened, what the?! The voice was definitely masculine, impossible to miss, was very gravely, dark, and had an evil undertone, but something about it seemed… soothing…

_"Onna! Stop it and calm down!"_ the voice demanded. Anger easily detectable and the evil sense got stronger.

I swallowed as I looked around again, trying to see where he was. Taking a reassuring breath, I opened my mouth to say in a slightly shaking voice, "W-who are you? And more importantly, where are you?"

I heard the voice give a frustrated sigh, _"I am right here."_

"Where?"

_"Inside you."_ What? How the hell could this guy be—?

_"Go to a mirror. You will see."_

I slowly nodded and ignored the small one on my dresser as I opened the door, checked to see if mom or Heather was up, then quickly and quietly dash to the bathroom three doors down from mine.

It's technically a shared bathroom between me and my sister; because mom has her own; but Heather has long since claimed it as hers. And I'll tell you right now, her favorite color is hot pink. So I'm sure you can guess the color of almost everything in here. Exceptions were the solid white tile floor, the light cream porcelain sink, bathtub and toilet, and the light grey edge trim of the full face mirror above the sink. This mirror is about a foot and a half tall and about two feet wide and is decorated with stickers, small pictures of guys Heather thought were attractive, and several lip stick smears here and there for some reason. I don't even bother trying to figure her out; I gave that up years ago.

Looking up into the reflective glass, I saw something I **DEFINITELY**, never in a million years, expected. I saw a man, or a boy I should say, that appeared to be 18-years-old with crimson red hair that does spike quite a bit and comes halfway down his neck and layers gracefully; tan skin and had a VERY appealing and hard to miss muscular build. He stood there, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and held a deep scowl on his face. But then his eyes flickered open and I stumbled back until my back hit the wall. Ok, what the HELL is going on?! I steadied myself and looked back up at the glass, I simply saw myself again. My eyebrows furrowed deeply, what the heck was that all about?

I quickly shook the thought from my head and massaged my temples with one hand, I must be dreaming. There is no way I could of ever seen that, and definitely not with those eyes. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water on my face before dapping it dry and heading back to my room, my lack of sleep must be getting to me. Yeah, that was probably it. I closed my door, climbed back into bed and wrapped my blanket around me before closing my eyes. I did close my shades on my window so my bedroom light wouldn't bug the neighbors.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

I slouched into my seat as I pushed my sunglasses up more to make sure my eyes weren't exposed. School had been going by rather slow today, I got a weird feeling about that something was going to happen; I'm not sure what, but I believed that something was going to happen** today**! A boy with short, messy dark brown hair, dark green eyes and peach colored skin turned to look back at me; he stands 5`9 and has a pretty lanky build. His name's Joshua McDales, he's a classical nerd kid, thick glasses, dress style and all. He's really one of the only people that will actually talk with me; all the others try to bully and harass me; none have really worked so far, except my sister of course, but she doesn't have this class. Whenever this class, Foreign History, has a project assigned to partners, we always pair up; cause the rest of the class are jocks, cheerleaders and other fucking preppy social climbers. The two of us started on a strict acquaintances relationship, not friends, yet not enemies, but that was good enough.

He gave me a small smile and a semi wave back to me, I returned it with my own; yeah, we started to become more friends as of late. He knows what it's like to get picked on and harassed, then ignored by teachers and other officials, so that helped the relationship develop quite a bit. Since there were only a few minutes of school left for the day, Joshua packed up his books and moved back to the empty desk next to me; the jock that usually sits there is up front talking with some others about football or something. He's fairly intelligent and shows it quite often, it's just that rude remarks and the barking attitudes of the other, idiotic students shoot down his self-esteem every time; I tend to snap back and stand up for the guy. Guess you could say that he's the brains while I'm the brawns, but he's got some muscle to him, you just can't tell under the dress shirts and square pants he wears and I'm pretty smart as well. I do score an A in all of my classes.

He fiddled with his sleeve as he tried to say something, but it was hard to understand so I kept asking him to repeat what he said. He finally said clearly enough,

"T-Torri, I t-think I-I… li—" the school bell cut him off and everyone started barreling out of the classroom. I sighed and turned back to him after I picked my bag off the floor.

"Do you think you could tell me tomorrow, Joshua? I gotta be out front so I can get a ride home this time."

He nodded rapidly and I said goodbye as I speed walked out the door. Mom and Heather actually have ditched me on several occasions after school, so I just had to be quick to be out front to jump in the car before Heather made it there first. I made it to my locker to get rid of my text books, grab my jacket, and nearly sprint to the front main doors. I easily spotted the midnight blue minivan with mom sitting in the driver's seat, tapping her fingers against the wheel and Heather making her way towards it with her; I shivered at the thought; boyfriend.

His name is Marcus Riley. He stands 6`1 with short and spiky pitch black hair and clear blue eyes, peach skin with a slight tan, well scalped build and was a real heartthrob. The school's top heartthrob to be specific. He's been going out with my sister for three months now, and I've been confused the entire time about what he sees in her. He's one of the only people I pay attention to because well; slight heat rushed to my cheeks thinking about it. Okay, I'll admit it, I have a slight crush on the guy. Mostly cause he's smart, athletic, friendly with just about everyone, and he actually did help me when I fell off the high bleachers last year, my freshman year. He had thankfully been standing right next to the bleachers with the other football players, to be introduced to us freshman, when I fell (more like was shoved) off the highest part of the bleachers. The guy heard me yell and a few other guys had spotted me falling off, and Marcus had caught me. The coach told him to take me to the office, and despite my protests, he did. He sat with me the rest of the time while I held an ice pack to my shin, which had been bruised at the time. Who wouldn't find that sweet of the guy?

I saw as he pecked my sister on the cheek, which she giggled at, and turned to walk to the football field for practice as Heather started towards the car. Snapping out of my daze, I sprinted to the car, nearly jumping in just in time and ducking into the furthest back seat. I heard Heather curse about me actually making it to the car, it's not like I had anything better to do after school anyway. Mom started the car and pulled out of the school, turning on some music to probably keep my sister entertained as she babbled on about her day, about who's dating who, who broke up, who got caught doing something and other shit like that. I merely ignored her as I always have and slouched into my seat as I fiddled with my ring, my mind drifting off elsewhere.

-fast forward to twenty minutes later-

I was not prepared for this. Someone just t-boned the car, driver's side door, and sent us crashing into a telephone pole. My head got banged against the window, I heard Heather scream in the front seat, a small explosion, several vehicles stopping and people yelling something, but I couldn't make out the words. My vision was blurry and I felt something warm and sticky running down the side of my face. I heard a crackling, like fire, all around and I could tell I was cut up on the legs from broken glass of the opposite window. My left hand burned momentarily before stopping suddenly. Then I felt a large hand shaking my shoulder, a deep and familiar voice shouting at me, but I just couldn't tell. I heard wood snapping right outside the car and heard someone shout that something was falling. I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever it was to come crashing down and possibly crush me.

But it never came…

I, instead, heard a loud grunt and felt hot breath on my face. I slowly cracked my eyes open, my sunglasses had been thrown off without me noticing, and I stared back into irises that blazed in fury and annoyance. Ones that belonged to an 8`2 guy that didn't look a day over 18, crimson hair that fell wildly around his face, but it looked to only be neck-length, tan skin that upon closer examination had small scars marring it, and a muscular build that was impossible to miss under the skin tight black tanktop and matching jeans. The irises were what shocked me the most, they were the same ones I had seen the night before in the mirror, the ones I thought had only been a dream.

My liquid silver irises widened as they clashed with his. They were the darkest crimson eyes that held different, elegant shades throughout their depths; they varied from dark red to a lust red throughout the irises in clashing, but beautiful streaks.

I don't know how he got there but I looked up past him to see the roof of the minivan was caved in and he seemed to be the only thing holding it up. He looked fine, hell he looked like he did this on a normal basis! I say that because of the bored expression he wore as he moved out from under the caved in part of the roof, inched closer towards the side door, and kicked it clear off! My eyes widened even more, that is not normal! He climbed out of the car, and I thought he was just going to walk away, when I then heard the window shatter above my head, I clenched my eyes shut and put my arms over my eyes on instinct. But then I felt those large, strong hands from moments ago, pick me up and lift me out the window.

I waited to open my eyes until the ringing stopped and I then realized that I was being held against a muscular chest and it left like the person was walking away from the scene. I opened my eyes to see that the man holding me bride-style was the one with the red hair and the matching eyes, I squirmed a little and I heard him bark something at me but I didn't stop trying to get out of his grasp. I don't like being manhandled, it made me feel weak and useless, and I hated that. But my body suddenly stopped when I felt something sharp pierce my neck. It felt like someone stuck two blood needles right in the side of my neck; I froze stiff, it didn't hurt really, it was just surprising was all and it seemed to clear my hearing for a moment because I heard the deep voice from last night laced with black velvet magic. It muttered only one word in my mind.

_"Sleep."_

And just like that, I blacked out.

* * *

I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and hope to get more AWESOME reviews!

Remember, there are only 1 or 2 more spots for anyone who wishes to add an Oc to this story to make it even more interesting!

please review like BOSSES everyone! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

yeah! I finally got chapter three done and posted! *collapse on bed* I stayed up REALLY late for three nights trying to finish this. HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT! XD

disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I only own Torri and Haoru. Nozomi doesn't belong to me either, she belongs to Nozomi Kajuji. hope I portrayed her okay!

* * *

Chapter Three: Moving from America to Japan

... ... ... ...

I woke up staring at my living room ceiling.

I ceased my eyebrows in confusion, how did I get here? I certainly wasn't here before, I was… realization hit me like a freezing bucket of water. I jerked straight up, and my head collided with something hard.

"Ow!" I yelped as I held my head in my hands, trying to rub away the coming pain in my forehead. I heard an annoyed grunt that made me look up, and I fell back, off the end of the couch, in surprise. It was him, the guy I had seen in the mirror and who kept the car from crushing me in the crash.

He rubbed his forehead with one hand as the other was braced against the back of the couch. "Look before you jerk up next time." His voice was like a deep baritone; it was rough and gravely and had that unusual soothing element again.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered, the aura off this guy was huge and powerful and definitely gave off the 'don't fuck with me' vibe.

The TV was apparently on and I turned to it when the news reporter mentioned a car accident that happened on a street not too far from here.

_"The speeding car slammed, engine first, right into the driver's side door at 55 m.p.h. It crushed the entire driver's door in and enabled the mother to move. Then when the car skidded across the pavement and hit the light pole, the older sister cracked her head open against the window. The Mother had died on impact and the older sister is currently at Swallowtail Hospital in a deep coma-like state, but no one has seen where the younger sister, who was supposedly in the car as well, has disappeared to. Investigators are still in search of the girl to see if there were more elements in play..."_

No tears came to my eyes upon hearing this. None. Non-da. Zippo. I felt no sadness, no heartache, no grief, nothing… so my mother was dead and my sister was in a coma. Hm. This makes it interesting for me…

"That's a tragedy." I turned to look back at him. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed; I know he was faking when he said that.

"Don't bother acting like you care." I huffed out, slightly irritated, but I let out a sigh. "It's not like I particularly care about them either. Not after how they treated me for all these 16 years."

He looked up, a little surprised, but he quickly hid it behind a neutral scowl. "Well, make sure you do not get into any more of these 'accidents' for a while, I used all the energy I had to save you." He looked down at his hand as he flexed it in and out of the form of a fist. "Hell, my time in this world physically is almost up."

I gave him a confused look. But then he became shrouded in a bright red light and I watched the light thin out until it was a small ray, then the ray shot at me and I jumped back in shock, a little scared about what was going to happen. But the light wrapped around my left middle finger and the light faded after a moment and revealed the ring I had gotten. I blinked down at it in confusion, then I smacked my forehead, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?! How did that guy just transform into the ring?! I shook the thoughts aside for now when I suddenly came to realization of something else.

Since my mother was dead and Heather was in a coma; and even that guy, who or whatever he was, was in the form of a ring and won't be able to come back out for a long while; I would now be stuck at home, alone. My eyes widened in terror. No! I can't stay here alone! I'll go insane if I do!

A thought then washed over me, and I got up and sprinted off to my room. When I got there, I opened a drawer in my dresser, looking for something, I finally found it a few minutes after digging around.

It was an old letter envelope I received years ago during the penpal project going on at the old middle school, I had gotten a kid from Japan; who I actually grew kinda close to, or at least as close as you can when you talk to someone through letters. My penpal was a guy by the name of Shuichi Minamino, not too sure what he looked like, but he seemed nice, even when he once called me and talked to me over the phone. I had told him a little, and I do mean a LITTLE, of my living situation and he said that I would be always welcomed at his home; I think his mother even agreed with him. But anyway, they gave me their name, number and address and I had written it on one of the letter envelopes.

Well, I thought to myself. I'm completely out of other options. Then I left to room to try to find a phone.

…. …. …. ….

A few hours later, I was boarding a plane that I bought a ticket for with a lot of the money I had been saving up since I was really small, I didn't get a whole lot over the years, so I saved it when I could. I thankfully got a window seat and there was an empty seat between me and the next person over, I think I got off the weird vibe anyway cause no one came near me the entire flight, which was nice. I did sleep most of the way though.

…. …. …. ….

I am pretty used to the crowdedness back home, but the number of people crowded together at airports in Japan just blew my mind, and it was like a sea of greys, blacks, and whites, talk about crazy! I sighed and adjusted my backpack strap. I was supposed to meet my penpal here, which was the agreement we made over the telephone call earlier, but… I think that's obviously gonna be a little hard, cause I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE! Plus almost all Japanese people have dark hair and dark eyes.

All of a sudden, I spotted a flash of color walking in my direction. It was a pink (Pantone) uniform that had yellow trim on the collar, zipper, and cuffs of the jacket; the boy wearing it towered over me a few inches, he had to be 5`11 at least. He had ivory skin that looked to be perfectly flawless, long dark crimson red hair that I almost felt jealous of, but the jungle green eyes that held curiosity and maybe a little anxiety is what caught my attention the most. I guess I was staring in awe a little too long because we accidently bumped into each other, just a light bump in the shoulders, enough to get both of our attentions.

"I'm so sorry miss." He said politely. I smiled back to him and waved my hands in front of me in a 'no sweat' manner.

"No, no. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." Then I let my hands fall to my sides. "And please don't call me miss, it sounds weird. My name's Torri."

This seemed to catch his interest. He straightened a little and his eyes took on a curious and calculating look. It made me feel momentarily cautious. "Torri Angelosmache?"

I swallowed a little and nodded. A bright smile light up his face, in a nice way, as he held his hand out to me and I took it to shake.

"Shuichi Minamino." I felt my eyes widen and I even moved my sunglasses up to the top of my head to make sure I was still talking to the same guy. NO WAY! I think my jaw almost went slack, oh, my, GODS! This is my Japanese penpal?! What the-?!

He chuckled in amusement and I looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

After finally calming down from my mental freak out, which took a minute or two, we started heading out of the airport to his house.

…. …. …. ….

After we got to his home, we were greeted by a woman in her early 40s, with black hair that had a TINY bit of grey, grey eyes, peach skin, she looked to be an inch or two shorter than me, and dressed in a white shirt with a pink sweater overtop and a darker pink skirt. She gave us a kind smile and hugged both of us; which did unnerve me a little, but I didn't show it. I then noticed that there was another guy there in the room, he just walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. He looked 18-years-old with black hair that stopped right at his shoulders and had pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck and dark green eyes like Shuichi's but they had streaks of blue in the irises. He also had a mix of tan and ivory skin, stood over me and Shuichi at 6'1, and looked rather well build, it wasn't hidden by the fact that he was dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

The woman introduced herself as Shiori Minamino, she was the mother in this house, then the other boy introduced himself as Haoru Minamino, Shiori's son and Shuichi's older brother. I was kind of in awe about that, the two boys did look similar enough to be brothers; unlike how it is with me and Heather, everyone will assume that we're cousins or second cousins.

When I introduced myself as Torri Angelosmache, Shuichi's American penpal; I was glomped by Shiori, which caused me to semi freak out and try to get away; both boys chuckled in amusement. Shiori soon figured out that I was freaking at the physical contact, let me go and I explained that I wasn't really a touchy-feely kinda person. She accepted it and didn't push further, but then my stomach growled and I blushed in embarrassment, she smiled and lead me to the dining room. I never noticed the looks the two brothers had as they watched me leave the room.

-Shuichi's pov-

Something about that girl didn't seem right, there was something strange about her energy, it had spiked with through the roof when mother hugged her, as if something inside wanted to burst out and start up a fight. It was odd and I couldn't wrap my brain around a possible explanation for it. Turning to look at my brother as he leaned against the kitchen door, I spoke through telepathy in case one of the girls came back.

/Did you sense that?/

He nodded, /I did. She's definitely an odd one. Though some of the energy radiating off her seems familiar.../

I tilted my head in a confused manner, I didn't discourage my brother's judgment, for he has been around much, much longer than I have. /Familiar? In what way?/

He exhaled a soft sigh and looked towards the room where the girls were. /I've seen an energy like that once before, but that was a LOOONG time ago./

I looked over to where they were as well, mother was talking to Torri, who was eating a quick meal mother made because we had eaten lunch just about an hour ago. Something about her energy did seem familiar, I just couldn't place what.

-Torri's pov-

The rest of today was spent by Shiori taking me shopping for some clothes and such, since all I had fit into my regular sized backpack, plus she noticed that they were WAY to big on me. I was kinda nervous about it and felt a little awkward when she kept remarking how cute I was in some of the things she had me try on. It was explained to me that I was what was referred to as summer in the fashion world, because of my dark blonde hair and the blue colored contacts I currently had on, I "stole" them from my sister after she bought them but then complained that they felt funny. She had bought them recently and didn't even wear them for an hour! Talk about a spoiled brat, huh? So I took them and put them on towards end of the plane flight earlier, and they fit pretty good and hid my real eye color almost perfectly, the silver showed through along the edges of iris slightly.

Though I think the most awkward part for me is when she took me to check my bra size. Ok, this was definitely embarrassing… after checking under my shirt, it was noted that I was wearing a spaghetti strap sports bra, and I did admit that it was a little tight on the lower back and going up and over my shoulders. The dressing lady nodded at this and after taking some measurements, left then came back and had me try on a REAL bra. It felt more comfortable and Shiori even commented that it definitely helped the "girls" perk up a bit, which I blushed embarrassed at, but I did notice that it does.

The lady then said that before I was wearing a sports bra for girls with 32a cups, and that I was now in a 36d. My jaw dropped at that, what? That's weird… though it explained why the bra tended to hurt most of the time. Shiori did buy a couple of them for me. After the little adventure, Shiori had me dress in a raspberry shirt that fit to my hourglass figure a lot more and had long sleeves, dark blue jeans that showed off my long legs and hugged my hips just right, and a pair of black boots that had a slight heel to them.

Then she took me to get the edges of my hair evened out a bit, which was interesting, cause I flinched everything the electronic shaver touched the back of my neck, so it took a while for that to get done.

We finally arrived home about 6, Shiori asked the boys if they thought I was pretty: I doubt it, no boys have said I was pretty before.

I don't know if these two brothers read my mind or something, but they both complement me several times to the point I turned redder than Shuichi's hair.

Shiori asked the boys to help me take stuff up to my room; which I had been told was actually Shuichi's room previously; I felt bad about it, but the boys both said that they didn't mind giving up a room for me.

... ... ... ...

I slowly followed Shuichi through the halls of the school, the transfer paperwork was all done and since the two of us are in the same grade, I'll be in his class. At least I won't be completely alone in a new school; Haoru is two years ahead of us so he was obviously going to have different classes.

Shuichi slid the door open and went right in, I quickly followed. I still remember when I arrived at my first American school after moving there from Scotland. That had been an experience all in itself. I tugged on the skirt I was stuck wearing as part of the uniform; it was pink (Pantone) like the jacket (which had yellow trim on the collar, zipper and cuffs like Shuichi's), but stopped halfway down my thigh, and the shoes were simple, flat and black.

Introduction to the class was boring. I just stated my name and that I was transferring from the United States.

A lot of the kids seemed interesting, but only by the fact that I'm Shuichi's recently adopted sister; which was decided the moment I arrived; I didn't find out about it till late last night.

I sighed when I noticed almost all of the girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes and above their heads, but my "brother" seemed to ignore them; there must be a fan club that idolizes him, not surprised there. I bet there was one for Haoru as well.

The teacher finally let me take my seat, which was positioned all the way in the back corner. I inwardly smiled, I like to sit in the back corner of a room so I can see everything and no one can jump me from behind.

I heard several girls snicker as I passed, a few even questioned to each other about why I wore sunglasses when we were indoors. I was allowed to wear them with the excuse that some lights, like LEDs, in classrooms, gave me migraines; which isn't too far off, but they just get a little irritated; and it was a habit.

I sat down in my seat and exhaled deeply; the teacher had started talking before I even sat down. I simply leaned back in my chair until the back touched the wall; basically balancing the chair on it's two back legs; and closed my eyes as I crossed my arms behind my head.

I must of dozed off once or twice. Anyway, later on, I felt someone nudging my foot with their's, most likely trying to get my attention. I carefully put the chair back on all four of its legs; quietly so no one turned to look; and noticed that the one tapping me was a girl sitting just to my left.

The girl looked to be 16-years-old with long light brown hair that stops at her mid-back, has a has a little bit of wave to it and side swept bangs that shaped her face rather nicely. Her skin is pale with a yellowish tint to it more than a pink or peach; unlike mine which is fleshy peach with a bit of a pale/tan; and I didn't see her eyes until she unburied her head from the book she was reading when she looked up at me, they were a piercing cerulean blue. She looked to be build with a slim figure in a way that some of it was natural, and some was because of exercise; she was dressed in the pink (Pantone) uniform jacket and skirt as well and my guess is that she stands about 5'7.5", so about an inch and a half taller than me.

"Hi." She whispered shyly. I smiled a little, at least there's one other person here I can maybe talk to.

"Hey. Torri Angelosmache."

She smiled and shook her head at me, "I know. I heard you introduce yourself." Then she looked back up. "I'm Nozomi Kajuji."

I nodded. "You read a lot?" I pointed to the book in her hands, it was large in size and the hardcover looked a little worn, must be older in age.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Helps escape bitchy hell of reality that we live in."

I chuckled at that, "I know just what you mean."

"Shut up, bookworm!" A girl in front of Nozomi hissed as she glared at her over her shoulder. Nozomi slouched back into her chair in a nervous manner, her book hid her face from the girl, but her eyes read that she was annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I butted in, "but I believe we never asked you to join in our conversation." Yeah, sarcastic attitude issue. The girl huffed frustratedly and turned back around, mumbling nonsense under her breath.

Nozomi mouthed "thank you" from behind her book. I smiled and mouthed "you're welcome" back.

The rest of the day dragged on, but listening to Nozomi talk did make it go by a little faster. Shuichi I noticed look back at me every now and then, probably making sure I was alright, and I think he saw the little exchange of words between me and that bitch that called Nozomi a bookworm. Mostly cause I caught him looking in our direction when it happened, he smiled back at me when I obviously won. I let the corner of my lips twitch up in response back at him, his smile grew a little bit more, then he turned back around to face the teacher; since he sits up front. I set my head on my folded arms on my desk; I think I already learned today's lesson back in America so I could relax.

Well new life, here comes Torri Angelosmache.

* * *

THEREWE GO!

CHAPTER THREE IS POSTED!

hope you all like it an send more AWESOME reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah! I now have chapter four up! i'm so excited to see what you all think!

disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

I only own my Ocs, except two, Nozomi belongs to Nozomi Kajuji and Aimi belongs to AnimeGmr101! thanks for letting me use your Ocs! you're both AWESOME! XD

I promise that the other Ocs will make their appearances shortly!

* * *

Chapter Four: Unexpectedly Getting Myself Kidnaped

... ... ...

My alarm clock blared out a ridiculous noise, repeatedly, until I finally threw the covers off my face, sat up, reached over to my nightstand and shut the device off. That accomplished, I got up and stretched to relieve my muscles.

It's officially been three whole months since I first came to Japan. Shiori, I've started calling mom, and Shuichi and Haoru my brothers; they were all happy when I finally started calling them that; I definitely felt like a part of the family now. Nozomi and I are best friends, plus I did become friends with a one or two others at school, but most of the female population at school does hate me, mostly cause I live with the two biggest heartthrobs of the school. I don't think my anti-social, sarcastic, foul-mouthed personality helps.

After quickly dashing to the bathroom and showering, I dressed in the uniform, though I put on a pair of black shorts instead of the uniform skirt and switched the simple flat shoes for my black knee high leather boots that had small tightening belts with silver buckles all the way up, mostly cause I just felt like it today. I put my Celtic cross pendent on, it hangs on a black cord around my neck, I've had it since I was a baby; a set of silver and a set of black stud earrings, silver in the bottom and black on the top. After slipping my odd savior-turned-ring on, I simply brushed my hair back out of my face and opened the door, catching Haoru off guard.

He was still in his pajamas which were a pair of orange gym shorts and a darker tank-top, his hair looked like a ruffled raccoon, and his fist was raised as if he was just about to knock on the door. I smirked a little, then made my way past him so he could have his turn in the shower.

I was quick to pack my school bag and get my butt downstairs for breakfast. Shuichi was already down at the table, eating. Plopping the seat next to him, I quickly ate; avoiding scarfing cause Shuichi and Haoru would both give me pointed looks and if I wasn't careful, lead to a lecture about why I should eat slower.

Haoru shortly came downstairs in his uniform and ate as well, then we all put our dishes in the dishwasher, grabbed our bags, gave mom a kiss on the cheek then went out the door to school, Meiou High.

... ... ... ...

School was boring as normal and my anti-social nature kept me in the back corner, silently observing as usual. Nozomi talked to me, when class wasn't going on or her head wasn't buried in a book, she does seem to be a little like a bookworm, but I understand that it takes her mind off this harsh and cruel reality we live in.

After school I walked home alone, cause Haoru had track practice today and Shuichi said he had to go somewhere right after. I didn't mind too much, I now knew the area well enough to not get lost.

But I did see Shuichi going into a dark alley about halfway home; I furrowed my eyebrows; what is he doing? Normally, I would ignore it, go on my way and just ask about it later; but this time, my curiosity simply got the best of me and I started following my brother.

Following several paces behind him, I tried to stay as quiet as I could. Soon arriving at a set of stairs that went down to below ground level of warehouses, I watched from around the corner as he jumped over the chain that was supposed to show that there was no access allowed to those stairs. That obviously didn't stop him.

When I came out from behind the corner, I just saw a flash of Shuichi's red hair disappearing behind a door that goes to a basement room of one of the buildings. I ceased my eyebrows in confusion, where the heck is he going?

I stepped over the chain blocking off the stairs and slowly made my way to the door. Slowly opening it so it wouldn't creak, and only just enough for me to slip through; I went down the stairs at the speed of a snail, even if the stairs were concrete. I found that the stairs turned halfway down to go down the rest of the way and the corner was completely shrouded in darkness, but since there was light back at the top and the bottom of the stairs, it didn't bother me a bit. I quickly moved into the dark corner as I heard voices at the bottom of the stairway.

The corner gave me perfect view of what was going on, but also hid my person from visual sight. Shuichi was talking to a girl about 5'4" with sky blue hair, pink-purple eyes and pale/fleshy pink skin dressed in a red jacket with a grey shirt underneath, red pants, and white boots. There was also another boy about 4'10" with gravity defying black hair though there was a white starburst in his bangs. Tan skin that looked flawless, however only his face and neck was the only amount of skin you could see on him. He wore black boots, black pants, a black cloak (not sure if he's wearing a shirt), a white scarf and a white head band that went right across his forehead, under his bangs.

The three seemed to know each other really well, based on how they greeted each other.

"Hello Botan." My brother greeted the blue-haired girl. Botan, as I now know her as, gave him a giant smile.

"Hello~. Glad you two could make it." Her voice was higher pitched and bubbly, it was a little squeaky as well.

The short, black-haired boy spoke, his voice was more like a baritone, deep, kinda gravely, but also had a hint of irritation and annoyance. "Let's get this over with, Kurama."

Whaaaat? This guy just lost me...

Shuichi gave the shorter boy a slight smile. "Yes, you're right, Hiei."

I blinked at them, this Hiei guy just called my brother Kurama and he responded to it?! What the he-?! The slamming sound of the door I previously entered brought my thoughts to an abrupt halt. DAMN IT! I mentally cursed, I should of closed the door after I entered. All three looked up in the direction of the sound, and I held my breath and bit my tongue slightly. After several baited moments the three turned away again and Botan opened what looked to be a trap door in the floor.

She looked up at the boys, "Yusuke and Kuwabara are already waiting on the other side for you."

Uh... are they meeting someone or rather someones? I watched with widened eyes as my brother and this Hiei guy jumped down into the green fog I now noticed filled the space below the trap door. Botan left the trap door open and slowly made her way towards me, but she passed me and continued up the stairs. I slowly exhaled seconds after she passed and silently continued down and made my way to the trap door, looking down into the odd fog. Footsteps coming back down made me tense, then purely on instinct; and I later realized how stupid it was; but I jumped right in.

... ... ... ...

The moment I saw darkness as I fell, I squeezed my eyes shut, and taking deep breaths to keep myself calm. But then light hit my eyelids, I cracked them open and saw a circle of light quickly coming up, there was a desert-like ground, a giant tree that looked almost as tall as a skyscraper, and what looked to be flashes of lightening coming from two glowing balls, one red and the other blue. Then I was finally out of the dark tunnel and instinctively grabbed onto the first branch I could when I crashed into the tree. I climbed up on it, got settled with a good grip so I wouldn't fall, and looked down at the ground.

The two glowing balls that sparked lightening, were a scaring away these odd little cloaked things that had long clawed hands and fangs, I'm pretty sure not friendlies. Once they were all gone, the two balls moved to a branch below me and started to glow really brightly, I had to shield my eyes, but then it died down and I noticed that there were two boys standing on the ground.

One was dressed in a green uniform and had short, slicked back black hair, brown eyes, and a light peach color to his skin. The other was a little taller than the first but wore a blue uniform and had a weird orange mohawk hairdo, small almost beady grey eyes and his skin was kinda pale. Both boys looked to have pretty average builds, but I could be wrong, their uniforms could be hiding it.

The boy in green I surprisingly heard say, "Well that worked. Whatever it was."

Then Shuichi's voice came from a lower branch, "It seems like you can use some help."

Hiei's deep baritone voice added, "If you if those nothings were too much for you, then we might have some serious trouble."

Lightening flashed and revealed their outlines to be seen since the shadows had previously hid them. Then they both jumped from the branch they stood on to the ground. It looked like it didn't hurt them a bit! I say that cause they jumped down over 34 feet to the ground and didn't even flinch!

I heard the green dressed boy greet them as the thieves, which I found a little odd and Shuichi/Kurama returned the greeting with a small smile and a simple hello.

I softly shifted down a few branches silently, as I heard the conversation continue.

I believe the teen in the green uniform spoke next.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Hiei scoffed, "Even that fool, Koenma, knew that it'd take more than human power to defeat the saint beasts."

I paused mid climb and looked down at the smaller male, Koenma? Saint beasts? Whaaaa? I'm SO confused!

"By aiding in this mission, Koenma has assured us that we can cleans our slants in Spirit World." I slightly glared down at my brother, way to get me even MORE confused bro!

The teen let out a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess Koenma heard me complaining." Then he turned to the ginger, "yeah, Kuwabara, let me introduce ya to these guys."

He first points at the smaller boy, "that's Hiei." Then he moved his hand to point at my brother, "and his name's Kurama."

"A pleasure." Shui—aw hell, I'll start referring to him as Kurama before I confuse myself. Kurama greeted the ginger.

Kuwabara shrugged a little, "Well, I don't know what's going on, but it's sure nice to have a helping hand."

"Helping is not the right word." Hiei interrupted. "Koenma might consider us equals, but I do not. Once we're inside I suggest you let us do the work, because as far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting."

I cocked an eyebrow at this guy, what's his deal? The attitude doesn't seem to help anything; then again, I shouldn't be talking. My attitude is pretty much like that as well.

But then Kuwabara looked right at someone I hadn't noticed was there, a girl that stood behind the boys and was leaning against the tree, she had long forest green hair that went down to her butt, slightly tanned skin, a healthy figure build and dressed in a light purple fighting kimono with white on the cuffs and hem. I couldn't see her eyes since she was facing away from me. I did hear her introduce herself as Aimi. I then ignored the situation for a few moments so I could continue to slowly climb down. I heard the ginger say some pick up line while I'm pretty sure he was holding Aimi's hands in his, and then a very hard smack! Finally reaching a branch where I could see them all better, I slowly slid my back along the bark until I was fully seated. I inwardly burst out laughing at the giant red handprint on the idiot's face.

I know Hiei made a comment and Kuwabara said something that was supposed to be a threat, I think, to Hiei, but he just looked bored.

"Let's avoid fighting, you're not worth it." Hiei put out bluntly.

Kuwabara got angry. "Oh, that's it!"

Then he swings his fist to try to hit Hiei, but he dodged out of the way with what seemed to be super speed, I was amazed at that, and the idiot fell on his face. Hiei now stood in front of the green dressed boy, almost glaring up at him. "You, detective, are a different story, I plan to have my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning."

Kuwabara jumped back off the ground, turned and yelled at the shorter boy, "Oh, so you're gonna ignore me now, huh?!" Then he tried to Hiei again, but same results as the first time. Aimi giggled at his epically failed attempt.

My brother looked down at the dark haired boy, "Hiei, we must take care of this current business before you start your own." Yeah, you go big brother! Ok, no idea why I just did that.

The boy in green smirked a little. "Don't worry three eyes, I'll be glad to challenge you once this case is over. Now is this the perfect team or what?"

I tilted my head to the side, why did he just call Hiei three eyes? What exactly are these guys doing anyway?

As the group started to walk off, I looked up in the direction they were heading and spotted the huge castle and the city at it's base. I gasped rather loudly, HOLY SHIT! That's larger than any I've ever seen! Seconds later, realizing that I probably just gave myself away, I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth and held my breath anxiously, especially when Hiei had paused in his route towards the castle and the city. He turned and looked back; and I felt my eyes widen in absolute shock, his eyes... they were, they reminded me of rubies, dark, hard and cold. From so high up, they looked to be outlined with black, though I'm pretty sure it's a real dark crimson but that's the look of them from up in this tree. His eyes narrowed slightly, my heart pounded hard in my chest and I pushed my back further against the bark. It was dead silent for a few moments, though it felt like an eternity, but he finally turned away and started after the rest of the group. When I thought they were out of ear shot, I lowered my hands and exhaled slowly so I wouldn't make too much noise.

That, was close.

... ... ... ...

I crossed my eyes when I heard Hiei and Kuwabara bickering again, they've been at this for the past several minutes and I can still hear them even though I'm several yards behind them.

The group soon arrived at a creepy opening that looked like a mouth, it most likely went straight into the castle, since we're almost right underneath it. I got the creeps from it, so I went far over to the side and started climbing up and over as the 4 guys and one girl started inside.

Climbing a castle wall is not something I would recommend, it's not as easy as the actors in the movies show it, you got to be a REALLY good climber to scale a castle wall; which is why I choose to climb the rocky cliffside above the creep mouth-entrance that went up to the top of the outer wall at an angle, that was much easier. Still slipped and nearly fell once, but I made it to the top. Once I did though, I was greeted by a shock.

Looking down from the top, I saw the tunnel I believe that group was walking through, but the ceiling looked to be dangerously close to the floor and there was a weird purple bat thing with one eye and little tentacles floating in front if it. I felt a few different auras coming from it, and I got the urge to get down and see what was in the tunnel, when I felt another one to my left. It was big and emitted quite a bit of power, I whipped around to see what it was, but there was nothing there but a bare wall, solid rock. I even knocked on it lightly just to make sure. Yup, it's solid alright.

But then I felt the same aura again, this time to my right, I turned in that direction, but again, nothing there. I shook my head, thinking I was imagining things. What I failed to see were the two giant stone arms that came out of the wall behind me, they both slapped over my face, since they were too big to just cover my mouth. I immediately started to try to pry them off, I kicked and thrashed around, trying to get away, but the grip was strong and wasn't letting up. I saw the end of a stone version of a scorpion tail, and it knocked me in the head. Instantly feeling myself losing conscious and starting to see black nothingness, I did the one thing I could think of before I blacked out.

I let out an ear piercing scream.

... ... ... ...

-Kurama's pov-

We just made it out of the gate of betrayal, saw that Hiei wasn't, indeed, crushed by a boulder, and Yusuke made a comment about the crimson-eyed swordsman being a hell of an actor; when I heard an eye piercing scream.

We all looked up; Aimi, Hiei and I wincing a little at the sound because of our sensitive hearing; but none of us saw anything unusual. After standing there for a few moments, our group decided to push forward, I strayed behind slightly, thinking. That voice sounded familiar, it was definitely a young woman's scream, but who's was it? Little did I know that I would shortly find out as we headed further from the front gate, deeper into Maze Castle.

* * *

What do you think everyone? good? bad? need to edit something? please review and tell me what you think!

though I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT tolerate flames!

so, BE NICE!

or don't say anything at all!

thank you! ^^


End file.
